ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Bob the Builder: The Movie
Bob the Builder: The Movie is an upcoming 2022 American/British/Canadian stop-motion animated film directed by Nicholas Stoller and Geoff Walker, produced by CHF Entertainment and Gigglefish Animation Studios in association with Mattel Films, Point Grey Pictures, WildBrain, and distributed by Universal Pictures in the United States and by Sony Pictures Releasing under the Columbia Pictures label internationally. The film takes place sometime after the events of Race to the Finish and serves as the first and only theatrical feature-length Bob the Builder film in the franchise. It also serves as the series finale to the original 1998 series (not counting Ready, Steady, Build!, which is non-canon). It will be rated G in the US and Canada by the MPAA and rated U in the UK by the BBFC. It will be released in theaters on August 19th, 2022. Summary Bob and his team have been working on their big Sunflower Valley project for months. But one day, as part of their project, Bob and his team have been assigned by Mr. Bentley to build a big eco-friendly hotel made out of recycled materials in Sunflower Valley. This project is so big that not only are they given more time than they normally would, but they also enlisted the help of a new digger machine named Scratch. While building the hotel, Lofty tries to make his own adjustments, but soon becomes stranded from the team in a huge cave and meets a bunch of machines that are also stranded from their owner. With Lofty gone, and not a lot of time left (but still more than enough time), can they solve the mystery of the caves, rescue Lofty and the Stranded Machines, and still get the eco-friendly hotel done on time? Plot The movie begins with Bob and his team getting ready for their busy day, as usual, doing their usual jobs. As they are working, the team wonders what job they would be doing next. Meanwhile, at the Trump Tower in New York City, a hotel architect presents his idea for an eco-friendly hotel to the chairman of the Trump Organization and contacts Mr. Bentley about it. Rest TBA... Voice Cast Major characters *Lee Ingleby as Bob the Builder *Joanne Froggatt as Wendy *Tom Holland as Scoop *Rob Rackstraw as Muck (UK), Mr. Bentley, Travis, and Spud *Bryce Dallas Howard as Muck (US) *Sarah Hadland (UK)/Grey DeLisle (US) as Dizzy *Emma Tate as Lofty and Benny *Neil Morrissey as Roley *Rupert Degas as Scrambler *Huck Milner as Scratch *Seth Rogen as Donny the Explorer's Truck *Jonah Hill as Drilly *Amy Poehler as Razor Minor characters *Rob Rackstraw as Mr. Beasley (UK), Packer (UK), and Grabber *Rupert Degas as Tumbler (UK), Packer (US), and Gripper *James Corden (UK)/Chris Pratt (US) as Ace *Ralph Fiennes (UK)/Ryan Reynolds (US) as Two-Tonne *Ray Winstone (UK)/Bill Hader (US) as Tread *Channing Tatum as Tumbler (US) *Teresa Gallagher (UK)/Lorelei King (US) as Sumsy *Neil Morrissey as Farmer Pickles (UK) *Marc Silk as Mr. Beasley (US) *Lee Ingleby as Robert (Bob's dad) *Jennifer Saunders as Dorothy (Bob's mom) *Michael Cera as Carl Juniper *Fred Tatasciore as Farmer Pickles (US) and Trump Chairman *Kate Harbour as Bird, Flewie, and their chicks *Frank Welker as Pilchard, Scruffty, and Miscellaneous Animals Production Development Coming soon! Writing Coming soon! Casting Coming soon! Animation Coming soon! Post production Coming soon! Music Release Coming soon! Marketing Coming soon! Home media In addition to the short film A Builder for the Railway which was released theatrically with the feature film, the home media releases also include a mini-movie, titled The Diggers' Competition staring Benny and Scratch. Reception Box office Coming soon! Critical reception Coming soon! Deleted Scenes Short Film Video Game Before the film's release, Universal announced that there will be a video game adaption based on the film. Credits Trivia Tropes Gallery Category:Bob the Builder Category:2022 films Category:Mattel Creations Category:Mattel Category:Universal Pictures Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Sony Pictures Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Columbia Pictures animated films Category:Stop-motion Category:Stop Motion Films Category:Movies Category:Film scores by John Powell Category:G Category:G-Rated films Category:Films Category:Sony Pictures Releasing Category:Animation Category:Animated Films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:WildBrain Category:Point Grey Pictures Category:Point Grey Pictures films Category:Point Grey